1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a thin-film transistor (TFT) and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Background
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are one of the most widely-used flat panel displays. Generally, an LCD includes two substrates having electrodes and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the substrates. In an LCD, voltages can be applied to the electrodes to rearrange liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer, thereby controlling the amount of light that passes through the liquid crystal layer. As a result, a desired image is displayed on the LCD.
An LCD may include a thin-film transistor (TFT) configured to switch each pixel of the LCD. A TFT is a switching element that uses a gate electrode which receives a switching signal, a source electrode which receives a data voltage, and a drain electrode which outputs the data voltage, as its three terminals. In addition, the TFT includes an active layer formed between the gate electrode and the source and drain electrodes.
The gate electrode, active layer, source electrode, and drain electrode of a TFT may be formed using thin films.
A thickness of a thin film in TFT can impact manufacturing productivity. For example, a thin film deposited too thickly may be a problem, since a thick thin film may reduce productivity and make it difficult to pattern the thin film, and to secure process uniformity and margins.